


The Day Charlie Potter Uncovered a Secret

by Luckycomet09



Series: The Adventures of Charlotte Lily Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And He Didn't Tell Her, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationship, Charlie Potter Doesn't Know What to Do, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Iron Man 2, Oneshot, Tony Stark is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckycomet09/pseuds/Luckycomet09
Summary: “You’re dying and you kept me away.”Charlotte Lily Potter did not see this coming.She should have.





	The Day Charlie Potter Uncovered a Secret

All thoughts ceased in her head as she drew to a realization. “You kept me away.”

Charlie lowered her fists and took a step back, forcing herself to make eye contact. “You’re  _ dying _ and you kept me away.” It all made sense - why he kept buying her plane tickets to cities around the world, why he stuck to voice calls instead of video chats, why he always ended up in business meetings overseas when she had downtime in Malibu, why he didn’t seem to care when she ran into the elusive Bruce Banner - he hadn’t wanted her to find out.

She fought back tears, clenching her fists tightly enough to know crescent moon indentations would be visible the next day.

“Charlie,” the nickname fell from Tony’s lips. Not  _ Charlotte _ . He stepped closer with an arm outstretched, probably in order to place a comforting hand on her shoulder or to pull her into a hug, yet all she managed to see was an arm pushing her away and a hand keeping her down. “Charlie I--”

“I hate you,” she whispered, but ultimately knowing she didn’t mean it. She hated herself. Hated herself for not realizing sooner, for denying the signs for what they were, for not being there when her best friend needed her the most. “I  _ hate _ you,” she repeated louder.

The second enunciation drew a flinch and the withdrawal of Tony’s hand. There appeared a pinching look between his eyebrows as he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the double doors bursting open to reveal Pepper and a second red-headed lady.

Charlie quickly drew a hand over her eyes and wiped her cheeks to mask her beaten look. Forcing a smile upon her face, she swiveled on her heels to greet Pepper, stoutly ignoring Tony’s continued stare. “Surprise!” she cheered, earning a screech in response from her other best friend.

“Charlie!” Pepper hurried over to grab Charlie over the ropes and grip her in a breathless hug. “When did you get in?”

“About 15 minutes ago,” Charlie responded, composing her face in the cloak of Pepper’s hair.  “It’s good to be home.” 

It wasn’t.


End file.
